


Finally at Sea

by Xavy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavy/pseuds/Xavy
Summary: This is a whiterose oneshot, pirate au I wrote on impulse at four in the morning
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Finally at Sea

asEyes with the hue of the sky look out into the sea, scanning for seemingly nothing. Before the silver-haired woman got pulled into memory, she hears someone approach from behind. Steps light, well as light as leather boots can be, accompanied by a smell of roses.

“You know, you looking wistfully at the ocean with your hair fluttering in the wind is quite the sight.” Softly spoken by the woman behind her announcing her presence. Weiss turned to look at a lively pair of silver eyes and a beaming smile. “Why I’m glad you think so, dear rose…” Weiss replied, straightening the woman’s shirt.

Weiss took note of her lover’s look, a red overcoat over a black tunic. She wore a rose as her emblem with a scythe strapped to her back. Weiss wiped away a bit of dust off the woman’s chest then cupped her cheek.

“Ruby, do you remember how we met?”

“Hmm, my memory is failing, will you jog my memory?” Ruby said with a smirk on her lips, playing coy. Weiss knew how fond Ruby was with how they met, she has often overheard Ruby telling it to the new additions to her crew, with a few embellishments sprinkled in.  
“Well then, make yourself comfortable while I remind you”  
[Start of memory] 

Much to her father’s reluctance, Weiss insisted boarding one of the supply ships as captain. She believed having to experience every aspect of the company to be crucial to her development as its future head therefore it’s only fitting, she foresaw a supply run. A simple process where the ship carries cargo to a subsidiary and back to the mainland.

“Weiss, you are far too old to still be this impertinent! For the last time, your place is in this household where you will learn under my tutelage!”

“That is precisely the reason why I want to do this! I’m far too old to still be coddled, I’m no longer a child you always like to say I am! After all Winter set out at my age too….” Weiss met his furious gaze, too long has she stayed simply reading and learning in the manor, too long was she treated as if she were fragile.

“Very well then, you will set out on a supply run. Only then you will realize this farce is a fool’s errand. But I have a condition and it is that you are not to set foot at the lower levels of the ship, understood?” Her father finally had calmed down.  
She decided not to question the condition, although it piqued her interest, it wasn’t worth having his mind changed now that she has gotten what she wanted.

Weiss promptly left her father’s office and made her way to her room to make preparations for tomorrow’s trip. She will be taking with her a rapier she named ‘Myrtenaster’, a blade she designed and one of the few things she can call her own.

Come dawn, Weiss had already whipped the crew into shape. At first the crew was reluctant to follow her orders, grumbling about nepotism, but much to their surprise the little lass knew what she was doing. She proposed a new order to their usual activities where she saw flaws, the result is that the crew were able to get their tasks done, set the sails down and moved away from the port an hour earlier than usual.

It is now the afternoon, Weiss looked down at her compass then at the map, she confirmed they were on course. Weiss was certain it would be a bit more difficult guess she could rel-

“PIRATES! STARBOARD SIDE AROUND TWO CLICKS!!” 

Shocked out of her stupor, Weiss had most certainly not expected pirates but this is another hurdle she must face, she cannot let her father be right

“MEN! Cast down every sail! We are going full speed ahead; we shall outrun the petty criminals!

“AYE CAP’N!!” Her crew shouted as they let loose the ropes binding the sails, one of them climbing the rigging to serve as the oversight.

Turning the wheel, and with it, the ship, Weiss angles the ship to where it is directly facing away from the pirates but that seemed futile because the pirate ship is closing in rapidly. Only now did Weiss get a glimpse of the ship, it’s furnishing is black like burnt wood and its sales blood red and in an unconventional shape. From the way it looks, Weiss assumes it's from the eastern region.

Soon enough, the pirate ship was side by side with the supply ship and the strangest thing was that it wasn’t firing its cannons, this day sure is filled with the unexpected. Weiss caught the sight of a girl with a hat too big for her head waving at her.

“What do we do Cap’n?”

“Clearly they are going for a peaceful approach and seeing that their ship outnumbers our cannons two to one, we would be wise to humor them.”

Weiss waved back at the girl who grabbed a hanging rope and used it to swing herself onto the supply ship, the girl’s crew followed her soon after….by walking onto a plank extended between the two ships. It was then Weiss realized the girl was quite eccentric. The said girl started to walk to Weiss  
“Greetings, I am the captain of the Crescent Rose! I’d wager you wouldn’t want to make a fuss so I suggest you simply hand us the slaves you have and we will go on our merry way” the girl said, a smile not leaving her lips as she said her demands.

Weiss couldn’t help but stare at the girl, rosy cheeks that looked soft to the touch, silver eyes that glimmer like no gem she had ever seen and that smile, gods it made her heart jump. But this thought was very quickly thrown to the wayside at the mention of slaves

“Salves?! You dare accuse me of being a paltry slave trader?!” Weiss was aghast, the nerve of this dolt throwing such accusations.

“I’ll have you know that I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Trading Company! We trade spices and naval provision but not slaves!” Weiss scolded the girl who isn’t fazed.

“A Schnee you say? Explains the hair and the attitude but I’ll tell you once more” The girl walked even closer until her face was close to Weiss’, staring right at her eyes “best you heed my warning Weiss, I am Captain Rose after all….”

At the mention of the girl’s name, Weiss’ crew visibly started panicking but Weiss wasn’t exactly aware of who she was dealing with. “You don’t frighten me, Rose, that gardening tool strapped to your back does nothing to me.”

Captain Rose, now wide-eyed, clearly not having expected the response but smiled anyway, “Well then Weiss it seems we’re at an impasse, you leave me no choice!” In several, very quick motions, Rose unsheathed her weapon and swung at Weiss, the latter only barely managed to block the scythe.

Weiss’ crew raised their swords against Rose’s crew as the two opposing sides battled. Weiss has never been in a ‘real’ fight despite her rigorous training to the point of nearly passing out, she was still being pushed back by the pirate. Her swings were fast, her angles are unconventional, her movements unpredictable. Her opponent was pure chaos on legs and Weiss was struggling hard, all she could do was back away, dodge or parry.  
Weiss has to think fast, conserving her stamina, Weiss elected to employ small movements, a sidestep followed by parry or a dodging while swinging to prevent pursuit but the pirate was unrelenting, every step she makes, the pirate follows.  
The silver-haired girl controlled her breathing, spot any weakness in her opponent was the lesson she has learned. Her opponent had nimble footwork, she also had strength in her favor despite being as tall as Weiss. She thought again, if not the opponent, then their weapon must have a weakness. A scythe has a reach advantage but unlike a great sword, its edge does not span its entire length.

Weiss set her plan into motion, stepping within arm’s length of her opponent. That did the trick! The pirate can’t swing as effectively and Weiss exploited her shorter-range advantage by jabbing and swinging at her opponent’s joints which the pirate effectively dodged.  
The pirate was now being pushed back, metal clash against metal as blows are blocked and parried. Weiss continuing to step close to the pirate caught her scent, roses instantly filled her nostrils and distracted her which the pirate used to distance herself.  
“Did you just smell me?!”

“N-No!” Weiss lied.

“Look Weiss we’re getting nowhere like this, if I can prove to you there are slaves in this ship, will you cooperate?”

“And if there aren’t any?”

“Then you can cuff me and claim the several bounties on my head!” the pirate smirked, confident in her words.

Such confidence sparked doubt in the heiress, there was no way her father could be involved in slave trading, right? The man already was far from an exemplary father, but to be utter scum? That couldn’t be, Weiss has to find out for herself, for her own sake.

“Very well then pirate, my men will stand down as will yours. You and I will make our way down the lower decks.” Weiss acquiesced; she is hoping the pirate wasn’t right.  
The crew from both sides put down their swords, Weiss’ crew warning her not to go down the lower decks but such warning only fuelled her curiosity. First her father and then the crew, a sickly feeling was growing in the pits of her stomach.

A level below top deck was a multi-purpose level, sleeping chambers, provisions, and cannons were stored in here. The level had a musky odor, it was dimly lit by lanterns, and was humid. It was a typical ship deck. Another level below however confirmed her fears were real after all. At the bottom level were the brigs of which contained faunus. A lot of them were malnourished, sickly eyes hollow.  
Weiss felt several emotions, extreme guilt is one, sadness is another but the most prominent was fury, so much so she hadn’t realized she was trembling until a hand patted her shoulder

“Weiss, did you really not know?”

“No, I never thought he would stoop so low”

“I’m sorry, truly. I know this is a bitter pill to swallow but I must free them, they aren’t supposed to be here!”

Weiss thought briefly about her options, against her better judgment, she chose a rash decision. Why wouldn’t she? Her judgment was melded by her father after all and he has had enough control over her

“I know Rose, they aren’t and that is why I will come with you”

For a moment, Rose was silent but then replied “I don’t know about that, we don’t really need another crew member”  
Weiss frowned but smirked as she used the back of her fingers to caress the cheek of the pirate “How about I join you l your first mate, whip those bilge rats you call your crew into shape and I get to know more about you, savvy?” Weiss said with a breathy voice.  
Her bluff worked seeing as the pirate was now red as a tomato and sputtering. Said pirate then cleared her throat and gave her a smile. “Welcome to the crew Weiss! And you can call me Ruby, now let’s get these captives out of here!”  
[end of memory]  
Ruby giggled at the story, the sound filling Weiss’ chest with warmth. Ruby leaned in for a kiss which Weiss gladly reciprocated. A quick kiss but just as sweet as the many they had since Weiss joined Ruby in her adventures.  
“I really can’t get tired of that story! Seeing you hold your own in a fight despite never being in one was so cool!! Oh, and the look on your former crew’s face when you told them you’re joining me was hilarious!”  
Listening to Ruby gush about her always made Weiss blush for the girl gave out compliments freely and with such honesty. It makes her think as to why the girl became a pirate in the first place. The pirates she was told as a child were all said to be horrible in every aspect which was true for the many pirates she has met; Ruby was an exception. A pirate with eyes full of life and glee, a smile that can blind anyone not familiar with her. The most un-pirate characteristic that describes Ruby is her honesty, it simply made no sense to Weiss at first but she learned that’s just how Ruby is.  
“You know Weiss, you never did tell me why you came with us. It can’t be just simply wanting to save people!”  
Weiss thought for a moment, why did she join Ruby? Well, it came back to that faithful day, after years of being inside the manor, she was finally able to feel the air against her face as well as the sun. She smiled at the memory and looked back at Ruby.  
“When we were fighting, I felt all kinds of things I was thrilled like never before! When the adrenaline wore off after the fight, I knew I wanted more and to do that I thought I should join you for more adventures”  
“And treasure, right?!”  
“Yes Ruby, treasure as well but not the kind you’re thinking of. You see, I lived a sheltered life, I already had everything I needed at arm’s reach, none of which interested me.” Weiss set her fingers below Ruby’s chin then kept her lips just hovering over Ruby’s “You see Ruby, not all treasure is that of silver and gold but there is a pair of silver I am very much fond of”  
As Weiss intended Ruby was blushing which was her signal to close the gap and kiss the girl once more.  
After breaking off, Weiss asked “So captain, what is our next course of action?”  
Recovering from being a blushing mess, Ruby smiled her signature smile  
“Well, now we find Yang!”


End file.
